You Are My Friends
by Munraito Yami
Summary: Tao hanyalah namja polos yang mencoba melelehkan gumpalan es yang membeku-hati seorang Xi Luhan-. HanTao, KrisTao, HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : You Are My Friend

Author : PrincessZitao

Main Cast : Xi Lihan, Huang Zitao , Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, Friendsip, Drama, Romance (sedikit)

Warning : Typo, BL, Shounen-ai, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran.

Don't Like, Don't like. This is Yaoi/BoyXboy.

* * *

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Angin musim gugur yang berhembus ke jendela  
Melewati hati ku yang kosong  
Aku bersandar pada dinding yang dingin  
Dan memandang ke langis pagi yang cerah  
Kau memberikan cinta yang begitu besar dan banyak Pada mataku yang kosong dan seorang diri  
(I Have To Forget You - DBSK)

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa. Hari selalu berganti, namun tetap terasa sama. Kosong...dan sepi.

"Woyy...Luhan, kau sudah datang?" Teriakan itu mengalun dengan keras, memecah keheningan di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi meja dan kursi. Seorang Namja -Bernama Xi Luhan- menoleh kedepan, menatap seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah tersenyum lebar di depan pintu kelas.

Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas Luhan. Ia sangat cerewet dan terlalu hiperaktive.

Sangat tidak penting.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatap langit cerah yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menarik menurutnya -walau kenyataannya terasa sangat membosankan-. Bagi Luhan, langit secerah apapun tetap terlihat sama.

.

Dunia...terasa kelam.

.

Baekhyun merenggut sebal, ia berjalan menuju mejanya sambil memasang wajah kesal. Namja manis itu melirik Luhan dengan tatapan benci, ia mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mencibir pelan.

'Ugh..sombong sekali, aku kan cuma bertanya. Tinggal jawab saja, apa susahnya sih. Dasar Luhan menyebalkan'

Bagi Luhan menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu sangatlah tidak penting, apa Baekhyun tidak punya pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu lagi untuk Luhan jawab? Jika itu sesuatu yang tidak penting, jangan pernah memanggil namanya. Sangat menyebalkan, semua orang memang pengganggu.

Kedua bola mata cantik Luhan menatap intens suatu objek, dahinya berkerut samar hingga kedua halisnya saling bertautan. Tatapan Luhan jatuh pada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan di koridor dengan langkah riang. Namja itu tersenyun cerah, piasnya yang bersinar di terpa sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat indah. Senyumannya...terasa hangat, sama_

.

.

_seperti Mentari.

.

.

Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

Apakah dia merasa bahagia?

Tapi...kenapa?

Ah!

.

Luhan tersentak kecil, ia terkejut karena namja yang sedang ia amati tiba-tiba saja terjatuh keras kelantai. Beberapa sisiwa terlihat menertawakan namja tersebut. Tapi seperti orang bodoh, namja itu malah menatap semua orang dan tersenyum polos. Luhan mengernyit bingung, namja itu..ia bodoh atau idiot?

Perlahan namja tersebut bergerak mencoba bangun, dan yang terjadi selanjutanya adalah hal yang tidak pernah Luhan pikirkan. Namja itu...tertawa, ia tertawa lepas seoalah-olah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi padanya.

Bodoh.

Luhan melihatnya dengan jelas, tiga orang namja yang sedang tertawa bersamanya adalah orang yang telah membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi kenapa, namja itu malah ikut tertawa bersama yang lainnya. Apa namja itu tidak merasa tersinggung? Bukankan seharusnya namja tersebut marah atau mencaci maki orang-orang tersebut.

.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ya?

.

"Zitao, maaf ya...kami tidak sengaja"

"Hahaha...tidak papa, aku mengerti"

"Hahaha...baguslah"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye Sunbae"

.

Bruukkk

.

Luhan kembali tersentak, detik-detik ketika namja itu -Zitao- terjatuh terlihat jelas oleh kedua bola matanya. Suara tawa siswa kembali menggema di telinganya, tawa Iblis. Tawa yang selalu terdengar saat namja itu terluka.

.

Zitao

Huang Zi Tao.

.

Walaupun begitu, Zitao tidak pernah marah. Zitao selalu tersenyum walaupun ia terluka. Zitao...anak yang baik.

"Hahaha...Zitao, maaf ya. Aku tidak sengaja menendang mu"

"Hahaha...tidak papa, tidak papa"

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, sangat erat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadanya, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganggunya, membuatnya gelisah. Tapi...Luhan tidak tahu kenapa?

Yang Luhan tau, ia hanya merasa begitu kesal saat semua ketidak adilan itu berjalan dengan baik di depannya. Namun walaupun begitu Luhan tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya berdiam diri layaknya seorang pengecut. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menolong ataupun membantu Tao.

Tidak.

Luhan bukan seorang pengecut, hanya saja Luhan tidak suka terlibat dalan suatu permasalahan. Ini akan sangat merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktunya, salahkan saja Zitao yang terlalu baik. Membiarkan orang-orang dengan sesuka hati menindasnya.

Bahkan orang idiot juga tidak ingin di perlakukan seperti itu.

Walaupun dadanya terasa bergemuruh, walaupun Luhan merasa gelisah. Tapi itu tidak akan merubah apapun, ia hanya akan terdiam. Membiarkan semua suara tawa berputar-putar di kepalanya, dan mengabaikan hati nuraninya yang berteriak meminta Luhan untuk menolong Zitao.

Hah, yang benar saja.

Menangnya siapa Zitao? Dia hanyalah orang asing. Namja itu hanyalah orang aneh yang selalu bersikap sok akrab dengan Luhan. Sangat tidak penting.

Zitao bukan siapa-siapa bagi Luhan.

Bukan siapa-siapa.

Sudut bibir Luhan terangkat sedikit, membentuk sebuah seringaian kecil di wajah cantiknya.

"Dasar, Zitao bodoh"

.

Xi Luhan, namja cantik berkepribadian dingin. Ia pendiam dan tidak suka bersosialisasi. Semua hal di dunia ini tidak ada yang penting bagi Luhan, tidak ada.

.

Luhan anak yang baik, ia cerdas, sopan, hanya saja Luhan sedikit dingin dan pendiam. Luhan juga disukai banyak orang, walaupun Luhan tidak menyukai mereka semua. Menurutnya, teman adalah hal yang tidak penting. Dari pada pergi berkumpul di Cafe bersama teman, Luhan lebih suka bermain rubik, membaca, menonton Televisi, dan bermain game sendirian di rumah.

Namun Luhan tidak bisa mengelak, ketika semua kehidupannya mulai berubah. Jalan yang selalu Luhan lewati mulai berubah, namun tidak ada yang dapat Luhan lakukan selain terus berjalan. Karena orang yang membuat jalan hidup Luhan berubah, akan selalu mengejarnya jika Luhan pergi, dan menunggunya jika Luhan belum kembali.

.

Dia adalah...Huang Zi Tao.

Orang asing bagi Luhan.

Orang aneh yang suka sok akrab dengan Luhan.

Orang yang akan selalu mengejarnya jika Luhan pergi.

Orang yang akan menunggunya jika Luhan belum kembali.

Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao.

Zi...Tao_

.

.

.

_Teman Luhan.

.

.

.

"Aduh...Tao-ie, kenapa kaki mu biru seperti ini? Kamu tidak papa kan?" Baekhyun meringis kecil, ia menatap prihatin pergelangan kaki Tao yang sedikit membiru. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengumpat karena sudah ada orang yang dengan berani melukai sepupunya hingga seperti ini.

Tao meringis kecil saat Baekhyun menekan pelan pergelangan kakinya yang membiru. Tapi sedetik kemudian Tao tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun, membuat kedua bola matanya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang cantik.

"Tidak, aku tidak papa kok Baekhyun hyung. Memang ini sedikit terasa sakit, tapi tidak papa kok" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia menatap Tao yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Benar, tidak papa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu, Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, tidak papa. Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang terlihat begitu manis untuk seukuran namja.

Tao selalu saja seperti ini, ia anak yang rapuh, tapi selalu saja mencoba terlihat kuat di depan orang lain. Tao selalu akan tersenyum walaupun itu menyakitkan, Tao...anak yang baik.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan berdecak kesal "Bodoh" Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Luhan malah merilik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya dengan cuek. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu, tapi karena Baekhyun dan sepupunya Tao. Luhan jadi terlambat pulang sekolah.

Ah! Menyebalkan.

"Aku mau pulang" Ucap Luhan, kedua kakinya melangkah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi. Baekhyun kembali mendelik tajam dan menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan, mencegah namja penyuka rusa itu untuk melangkah pergi.

"Yaks...tunggu, jangan pergi" Teriak Baekhyun menatap Luhan tajam, Luhan menatap Baekhyun kesal. Suara cemperengnya benar-benar pencamaran bagi telinga Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan malas.

"Kau harus pulang bersama, Tao" Luhan mengernyit tidak suka.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Karena kau tetangga, Tao" Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Tidak mau"

"LUHAAANNN" Luhan menutup kedua telinganya erat, dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Benar-benar ya, Baekhyun ingin membuat telinganya menjadi tuli apa?

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pulanh bersama Tao, kau kan sepupunya" Ucap Luhan kesal. Baekhyun merenggut sebal, Luhan menyebalkan -menurutnya.

"Rumah kami berbeda arah Luhan". Luhan menghela nafas kasar.

"Tapikan_"

"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS PULANG BERSAMA TAO, TITIK"

Dan Luhan hampir saja terjengkakng saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang membuat daun-daun berguguran lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Bagi Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao itu pengganggu yang menyebalkan. Mereka berdua benar-benar merepotkan. Terkadang Luhan berpikir, apa salahnya sehingga kedua orang aneh itu harus masuk dalam kehidupannya?

Bibir tipis Luhan bergerak-gerak kecil, menggumamkan semua umpatan dan cacimakian untuk Baekhyun yang telah membuat hidupnya menderita. Luhan menekuk wajahnya dengan kekesalan yang terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Gegeeee...tunggu aku" Luhan menoleh kebelakang dengan malas, ia menatap Tao yang tengah berjalan pincang di belakanganya. Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Jalan mu lelet sekali" Ucap Luhan ketus, Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kaki Tao sakit, gege" Teriakan Tao mengalun dengan nada yang sedikit manja, suara Tao memang seperti itu. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, berlari, terbang atau apa kek" Tao menghentikan langkahnya, kedua bola matanya yang sipit membulat menatap Luhan horror.

"Gege bercanda, Terbang? Tao bukan burung" Ucap Tao dengan wajah kaget yang menggemaskan. Luhan mengerang frustasi, Tao bodoh.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah" Teriak Luhan kesal, sudah lambat, bodoh lagi. Bikin kesal saja.

Tanpa menunggu lama Luhan segera berbalik, dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao dengan langkah cepat. Luhan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Tao yang memintanya untuk menunggu.

"Gegeeee, tunggu aku"

Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli.

"Gegeeeee"

Berisik.

"Gegeeee...tunggu ak_Kyaaaaaa"

.

Deg

.

Oh sekarang apa lagi yang terjdi dengan bocah panda China itu?

Luhan segera menoleh ke belakang, walau sedikit tapi wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Tapi yang Luhan lihat di depannya sekarang malah membuatnya speechless seketika.

Sudah lambat, bodoh, aneh lagi.

Bagus.

Luhan memasang wajah datarnya, dari semua orang yang pernah Luhan kanal, Tao adalah orang yang paling aneh yang pernah Luhan temui. Lihat saja dia, saat ini Tao sedang memeluk sebuah tihang dengan wajah ketakutan. Bahkan sebelah kakinya juga ia lingkarkan memeluk tihang tersebut.

What The Hell!

"Tao, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Luhan bertanya dingin dengan wajah datarnya, Tao itu ada-ada saja ya?

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menatap Luhan ragu "Aku...takut" Luhan mengangkat sebelah halisnya bingung.

"Takut? Takut apa?"

"Tadi aku melihat tikus" Jawab Tao mencicit takut, Luhan tercengang dengan bibir tipisnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Oh, Tuhan. Apalagi sekarang?

"Tao, kau pikir ini dimana, hehe? Tidak mungkin disini ada tikus" Luhan berteriak frustasi, Tao benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, dia melepaskan pelukannya pada tihang dengan wajah sebal.

"Tapi jika aku tidak melakukan hal itu, gege tidak akan berhenti untuk menunggu ku"

Astaga, menghilanglah kau mahluk setengah Panda.

Luhan mendelik tajam, Tao sama saja seperti sepupunya Baekhyun. Menyebalkan.

"Baik" Luhan menyeringai "Aku akan benar-benar meninggalkan mu, sekarang juga" Ucap Luhan lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, Tao membelalak, bibir kucingnya terbuka sedikit. Kepingan black pearlnya menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Ya...gege, jangan seperti itu" Teriak Tao mencoba mengejar Luhan dengan kaki pincangnya, Luhan mengabaikan teriakan Tao yang entah kenapa selalu mengalun dengan manja. Tolong ingatkan Luhan kalau Tao itu seorang namja.

"Gege...tungguuuu"

Tidak, kali ini Luhan tidak akan berhenti. Ia tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh Tao.

"Gegegeee..."

Terus saja berteriak, Luhan tidak akan peduli.

"Akhh"

.

Deg

.

Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya, tidak. Kali ini Luhan tidak akan berbalik, ia tidak boleh tertipu lagi.

"Akh, sakit"

.

Deg

.

Luhan tersentak, dengan cepat namja cantik itu berbalik ke belakang. Kedua bola mata Luhan terbelalak saat melihat Tao tengah terduduk sambil memegangi kakinya yang membiru. Walaupun Luhan mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tapi tetap saja...Luhan tidak bisa. Kenapa?

Luhan mencoba menggerakkan kakinya melangkah menghampiri Tao, tapi tidak bisa. Semua pergerakannya terkunci oleh sebuah keraguan.

Luhan menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, namja manis dengan lingkaran mata seperti panda itu meringis pelan, jari-jari lentiknya bergerak pelan menekan pergelangan kakinya yang membiru. Terasa sakit, tapi juga merasa lebih baik.

"Aduh, gege...sakit"

Angin berhembus pelan, udara menari-nari dengan gemulai. Sentuhannya yang lembut merusak tatanan rambut Luhan dan Tao yang berbeda warna. Luhan masih tetap berada pada posisinya, tidak berniat menolong Tao sedikitpun.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Luhan harus menolong Tao? Tao itukan bukan siapa-siapa Luhan. Tao hanyalah hobaenya yang selalu sok akrab dengan Luhan. Tao hanyalah orang menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya, Tao bukan siapa-siapa Luhan. Bukan siapa-siapa, jadi...Luhan tidak perlu menolong Tao-kan?

"Gege...sakit"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, perasaan ini_

.

.

_muncul lagi.

Gelisah, khawatir, dan perasaan takut lainnya saat Tao terluka kembali Luhan rasakan. Tapi kenapa? Luhan tidak mengerti?  
Seharusnya saat ini Luhan sudah pergi dan meninggalkan Tao untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi entah kenapa? Tiba-tiba kedua kaki Luhan tidak bisa di gerakkan. Luhan ingin mendekat, tapi terasa sulit. Ingin pergi, tapi juga tidak bisa.

Begitu menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Luhan tidak mengerti. Kenapa hanya karena Tao, Luhan menjadi sangat lemah. Kenapa? Luhan merasa benci saat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, termasuk...perasaannya.

"Taoooo"

Luhan tersentak, kedua bola matanya menatap dua orang namja yang tengah berlari menghampiri Tao.

.

Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun.

.

"Kau tidak papa, Tao" Sehun berjongkok di depan Tao, ia menatap Tao dengan raut wajah khawatir. Berbeda dengan Kris yang masih bisa memasang wajah datarnya, walaupun sebenarnya namja tampan itu juga khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja" Ucap Luhan berjalan menghampiri ketiganya, Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?" Luhan menatap malas Sehun saat namja yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu bertanya dengan nada sinis kepadanya.

"Kan ada kau" Jawab Luhan cuek, Sehun berdecak kesal. Luhan itu ya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang? Kau akan terus berdiri disana tanpa ada niat untuk menolong Tao sedikitpun, begitu?" Ucap Sehun sarkatik, Luhan terdiam. Ia harus menjawab apa? Sehun benar dan Luhan tidak bisa mengelak.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar, kedua bola matanya terus bergerak menatap takut Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. Kok malah bertengkar sih?

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan. Tapi Sehun juga ingin Luhan berubah, ia tidak ingin Luhan terus bersikap seenaknya seperti ini.

"Sudah...sudah...sudah" Tao mencoba menengahi, namja manis bersurai raven itu mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak papa kok, sungguh. Jadi kalian tidak usah bertengkar, oke" Mereka semua menatap data wajah Tao yang sedang tersenyum manis.

'Panda bodoh, kalau tidak papa lalu kenapa sedari tadi terus meringis kesakitan' Batin ketiganya kompak.

Kris berdehem pelan, suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Lalu kenapa kaki mu bisa terluka seperti itu?" Tanya Kris menunjuk kaki Tao dengan dagunya. Tao tersenyum manis, senyum yang diam-diam Kris sukai tanpa sang empunya ketahui. Tao menatap Kris yang selalu berwajah datar seperti Sehun.

"Aku terjatuh, gege" Jawabnya tersenyum lima jari, Kris mengangkat sebelah halisnya tinggi-tinggi. Kris merasa kurang yakin dengan jawaban Tao.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, ge_"

"Bohong" Tao membelalak, kedua bola matanya yang mirip panda meenatap horor ke arah Luhan. Luhan sedikit melirik Tao yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan 'jangan katakan, jangan katakan'. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak peduli, ia mengabaikan Tao lalu menatap Kris dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Tao di bully oleh Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya" Jawab Luhan cuek mengabaikan Tao yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya, Tao mempoukan bibirnya lucu. Kok di beri tahu sih?

Kris menghela nafas kasar, Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing, sementara Luhan tampak cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Tao" Kris menatap Tao tajam, sehinnga membuat bocah panda itu merinding ketakutan.

"Kau bodoh ya?" Tao menundukkan kepalanya, mendengar Kris membentaknya tiba-tiba saja membuat Tao menajdi Down. Sikap Kris memang seperti itu, sangat kasar dan dingin. Bahkan Luhan saja tidak seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka, heh?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya, bibir kucingnya terbuka sedikit seperti ingin berbicara namun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tao memasang wajah cengo yang cukup menggemaskan, Kris menatapnya bingung. Ekspresi macam apa itu?

"Melawan mereka?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kedua keping black pearlnya mengerjap pelan dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil. Kris menelan ludahnya gugup, Tao sedang menggodanya atau apa? Berani sekali bocah panda itu memasang ekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Kenapa aku harus melawan mereka, ge?" Kris memasang wajah datarnya mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

.

Kenapa harus melawan mereka?

Kenapa harus melawan mereka?

Hahahaha

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

.

"Memangnya mereka salah apa, ge?" Sehun menghela nafas pasrah, Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

.

Mereka salah apa?

Sabar, sabar.

Orang sabar makin cantik dan tampan.

.

Mungkin Sehun dan Luhan bisa sedikit sabar menghadapi Tao, tapi tidak dengan Kris. Bagi Kris, bersabar kepada Tao sama artinya dengan bunuh diri.

Dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak, Kris dengan cepat mengangkat Tao ke bahunya. Ia menggendong Tao seperti karung beras. Tao membelalak dan memekik nyaring, namja manis itu memberontak dan berteriak-teriak meminta Kris untuk menurunkannya. Tapi Kris yang sudah benar-benar kesal, mengabaikan segala rontaan Tao. Dengan wajah yang menakutkan untuk di lihat, Kris berjalan begitu saja melewati Luhan yang memasang wajah shocknya, dan Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya. Namja tampai dengan surai blonde itu terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan begitu saja.

.

.

"Hueeee...gege, turunkan Tao. Kita mau kemana?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkam kepalanya.

"Gege, hueeee...Kris ge jahat, Kris ge jelek. Cepat turunkan Tao"

Luhan tercengang.

"HUEEEEE...MAMA, BABAAA. TOLONG TAOOOO, TAO MAU DI CULIK"

Sehun dan Luhan hampir terjengkang.

Ugh!

Lebay.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

FF Chaptered pertama ku ;)

Tolong Kritik dan sarannya di kotak review!

Review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author : PrincessZitao

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, hurt,romance(?)

Main cast : Tao, Luhan, Kris, Sehun,Baekhyun

Other cast : Sungyeol (Infinite), dll

Warning : Typo, BL, Shounen-ai, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran.

Don't Like, Don't like. This is Yaoi/BoyXboy.

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

KALAU GAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA!

.

.

.

Luhan memijit pelipisnya pelan, berurusan dengan Tao benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Pusing ya?" Luhan mendongak, ia menatap Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Bukan urusan mu" Ucap Luhan ketus, Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Cantik-cantik kok galak" Luhan mendelik tajam, ucapan Sehun adalah racun baginya.

"Aku namja bodoh" Gertak Luhan kesal, Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Yayaya, aku tahu. Maaf" Ucap Sehun tersenyum simpul, Luhan mendengus sebal.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan sedikitpun. Sehun menatap lurus kedepan, ia menatap jalannan yang tadi di lalui Kris dan Tao sebelum keduanya menghilang di tikungan.

"Dulu Tao tidak seperti itu" Suara itu tertelan oleh angin, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung. Maksudnya?

"Dulu Tao anak yang pendiam, dia pemalu dan tidak suka bersosialisasi" Luhan mengernyit bingung, Tao anak yang pendiam? Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Tao yang sekarang? Kepalanya terbentur tembok dan Tao jadi berubah. Begitu?

Hahaha, lucu sekali

"Tao tidak punya teman"

Hah?

Ucapan Sehun menghilangkan pemikiran konyol Luhan tentang Tao, namja yang mempunyai surai berwarna coklat itu menatapnya bingung sekaligus penasaran pada sosok Sehun.

"Apa?" Luhan bertanya pelan, bukannya ia tidak mengerti atau tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tapi Luhan ingin Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tersenyum merasakan hembusan angin lembut yang menyentuh helaian rambutnya. Beberapa detik, Luhan menatap Sehun dalam sebuah keterpanaan . Namja tampan itu, terlihat begitu mempesona. Luhan merasa sedikit kecewa, kenapa ia tidak di lahirkan setampan Sehun atau Kris.

"Waktu itu..." Sehun kembali membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau berteman dengan  
Tao"

.

.

Hening

.

.

Luhan terdiam, membiarkan keheningan menguasai keduanya. Angin berhembus pelan, mengurung keduanya dalam buaian lembut yang memabukkan. Tanpa sadar Luhan kembali menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya, ia ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Tao...dimasa lalu.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, namja tampan dengan kulit seputih susu itu mendongak menatap langit. Kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, membentuk senyuman mempesona yang membuat Luhan iri. Sekali lagi, kenapa Luhan tidak di lahirkan setampan Sehun? Tanpa sadar Luhan menatap lekat Sehun yang sedang menerawang menatap langit.

"Anak itu, dia sangat berbeda dengan Tao. Dia anak yang baik, ceria, ramah, dan suka bersosialisasi" Sekilas tatapan Sehun berubah menajdi sendu, namja yang umurnya lebih muda dari Luhan itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Melihat perubahan pada diri Sehun, Luhan mengernyit bingung, ada apa dengan Sehun?

"Ekhem.." Luhan berdehem pelan, mencoba memecah keheningan yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Kalau dia baik, lalu kenapa sekarang dia tidak bersama Tao lagi? Apa dia bosan? Atau mungkin dia merasa pusing karena harus terus berurusan dengan bocah Panda itu?" Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan, tangannya terulur mengusak tatanan rambut Luhan yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang membuat Luhan merona.

"Dia_

.

.

Angin lembut kembali berhembus.

.

.

_Sudah meninggal"

.

.

Deg

.

.

Luhan tercekat, seluruh tubuhnya seketika membeku tidak bisa bergerak.

Mening...gal?

Itu sangat jauh dari perkiraan Luhan sebelumnya. Luhan Kira...Luhan kira...melihat Tao selalu tersenyum cerah, membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa hidup Tao selalu dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Tapi ternyata_

.

.

.

_tidak ada hidup yang sempurna.

.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung. Luhan masih terdiam, pikirannya masih terkurung dalam kenangan Tao di masa lalu.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

.

Baru lima langkan berjalan, Sehun kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Luhan hyung"

Sehun berbalik dan menatap Luhan. Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus menerpa keduanya, Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun. Surai coklat namja cantik itu bergerak-gerak kecil karena terpaan angin, sehingga poninya yang sudah sedikit memanjang menghalangi pandangan Luhan.

"Sejak saat itu..." Sehun kembali tersenyum di balik awan jingga yang menghiasi langit. Senyumannya yang terlihat sempurna untuk di padukan dengan keindahan alam, keindahan yang begitu mempesona sehingga Luhan tidak bisa berpaling walau hanya satu detik.

"Tao berubah"

.

.

Deg

.

.

Hening

.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, saling terdiam dan membiarkan keheningan menguasai keduanya. Apa yang Luhan ketahui sekarang cukup membuatnya terkejut, tapi Luhan tidak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa? Atau bagaimana? Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba mencari kebohongaan pada dua keping hazel milik Sehun.

Tapi tidak ada.

Sehun kembali berbalik, membiarkan Luhan menatap punggung tegapnya. Namun Sehun tetap terdiam, tidak berniat melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

"Kau, adalah orang kedua setelah Kris_

.

.

.

_Yang Tao anggap teman"

.

.

Deg

.

.

Luhan tersentak, kedua bola matanya menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan. Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, kali ini namja tampan itu tidak berbalik atau pun berhenti. Sehun terus berjalan hingga kedua bola mata Luhan tidak bisa menggapainya lagi. Ia pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dalam kesendirian yang sepi.

"Dia_

.

_Sudah meninggal"

.

Hening

.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia menatap ujung sepatu yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menarik baginya. Luhan tidak tau, ia tidak tahu tau harus bagaimana? Luhan tidak mengerti, tentang perasaannya saat ini.

.

"Sejak saat itu_

_Tao berubah"

.

Butir-butir ingatan saat pertama kali Luhan bertemu dengan Tao mulai bermunculan di kepalanya, berputar-putar seperti layar proyektor yang rusak. Ini menyebalkan, Luhan tidak mau mengingatnya. Tapi...Luhan tidak bisa menghentikannya. Luhan harus apa?

Dulu, Tao adalah satu-satunya Hobae yang mau berteman dengan Luhan. Bukannya Luhan orang jahat, sehingga semua orang tidak mau berteman dengan Luhan. Hanya saja, sikap Luhan yang sedikit kasar dan dingin membuat semua orang enggan berteman dengannya. Tapi...Tao, dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

Kenapa?

Bahkan sekarang Luhan baru sadar, bahwa sifat dinginnya perlahan-lahan selalu mencair saat bersama Tao. Jika bersama Tao, Luhan juga akan lebih banyak bicara dari biasanya. Ya..walaupun yang Luhan katakan hanya akan berisi kata-kata ...ini pertama kalinya untuk Luhan.

Pertama kalinya.

Kenapa?

.

.

Bongkahan es yang selama ini Luhan jaga agar selalu membeku...mulai mencair.

.

.

Kenapa?

.

.

Aku tercipta untuk sendirian

Tapi ternyata...

Aku masih bisa bertemu dengan mu.

(SNSD : Divine)

.

.

.

Dibawah sebuah pohon Maple yang besar, terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang duduk bersama. Salah satunya terlihat tengah serius membaca sebuah buku, sedangkan salah satunya lagi terlihat sedang serius mendengarkan setiap bait kata yang di bacakan temannya dari dalam buku tersebut. Wajah serius seorang namja bermata panda terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat ia mendengarkan cerita yang di bacakan temannya dengan begitu antusias.

.

.

Peri hijau adalah peri penyembuh, dia suka datang saat senja tiba karena peri hijau suka langait yang berwarna jingga. Tapi kau juga bisa menemukan peri hijau ketika pelangi muncul, karena peri hijau juga suka pelangi.

Suatu hari, ada seorang putri cantik yang jatuh sakit. Semua tabib tidak bisa menyembuhkannya karena sang putri sakit parah. Sakit parah yang tidak di katahui apa penyebabnya. Karena tidak ada satupun tabib yang mampu mengobati sang putri, para pelayan istana pun pergi untuk mencari peri hijau. Karena mereka yakin peri hijau dapat menyembuhkan sang putri. Dan karena perjuangan keras para pelayan, mereka pun dapat menemukan peri hijau. Peri hijau adalah peri yang baik hati, maka dari itu peri hijau bersedia menyembuhkan sang putri hingga sehat kembali.

.

.

"Horeeee...wah, ini sangan hebat" Teriak namja bersurai raven dengan nyaringnya, kedua bola matanya yang terlihat mirip panda berbinar terang seperti anak kecil. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau namja tersebut begitu menyukai cerita yang baru saja di bacakan temannya. Namja yang lebih tua tersenyum lebar, ia kemudia menutup bukunya dan menatap namja bermata panda di depannya dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang selalu bersinar cerah.

"Kau suka, Zitao" Tanyanya ceria, Zitao mengangguk semangat. Namja manis dengan surai raven itu tersenyum hingga kedua bola matanya menghilang dalam lengkungan bulan sabit, tampak begitu menggemaskan untuk di cubbit.

"Ya, aku suka. Sangaaattt sukaaa, Sungyeol hyung" Namja yang bernama Sungyeol itu tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut Zitao dengan gemas.

"Benarkah, Zi?" Zitao mengangguk semangat.

"Benar, ceritanya bagus sekali. Peri hijau baik, dia suka menyembuhkan banyak orang" Ucap Zita dengan semangat seperti anak kecil, Sungyeol kembali tersenyum. Zitao selalu tampak menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Zitao suka peri hijau?" Anggukkan semangat dari Zitao kembali Seungyeol dapat.

"Ne, Zitao suka" Sungyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Zitao mau menjadi peri hijau?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hah?" Kedua bola Zitao membelalak lucu, namja manis itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang menggemaskan. Sungyeol mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi Zitao, kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?

"Kenapa, Zi?" Tanya Sungyeol bingung, Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Zitao tidak mau menjadi peri hijau" Sungyeol menaikkan sebelah halisnya.

"Nanti kalau Zitao menjadi peri hijau, berarti saat itu Zitao bukan manusia lagi dong" Ucap Zitao dengan kedua bola mata yang sengaja di bulatkan, membuat ekspresi dramatis yang sebenarnya terlihat lucu juga menggemaskan. Sungyeol tercengang. Apa yang Zitao bilang tadi?

"Mama, Baba pasti sedih kalau tau Zitao berubah menjadi peri hijau. Itu berarti Zitao bukan anak Mama dan Baba lagi. Dan bagaiman jika nanti Baba marah dan membuang semua boneka panda Zitao. Andweeeee...Zitao tidak mau itu terjadi" Teriak Zitao dengan hebohnya.

"Huff...Pfff" Sungyeol membekap mulutnya sendiri, namja bermata bulat itu mencoba menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Zitao saat panik sendiri. Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Zitao, namja manis itu menatap Sungyeol tidak suka.

"Hahahahaha" Sungyeol tertawa keras, mengabaikan Zitao yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Zitao menatap Sungyeol kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sungyeol hyung menyebalkan.

Kenapa malah tertawa?

"Hahahahaha" Sungyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil ...Zitao, ada-ada saja. Zitao itu lucu ya? Saat pertama kali bertemu, hal ini juga yang membuat Sungyeol suka pada Zitao. Zitao itu menggemaskan. Sungyeol suka Zitao, sangat suka. Tapi hanya Sungyeol yang menyukai Zitao.

Hanya Sungyeol.

Kenapa?

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, apa-apan itu? Kenapa Sungyeol hyung menertawakannya? Memangnya ada yang lucu ya?

"Hahaha...Zitao itu lucu ya" Zitao mendengus kesal.

"Zitao juga menggemaskan" Zitao memalingkan wajahnya, ia masih kesal kepada Sungyeol.

"Zitao juga sangat manis" Kedua pipi Zitao mulai merona.

"Aku suka Zitao" Zitao tercengang, namja manis dengan lingkaran mata seperti Panda itu menoleh menatap Sungyeol dengan horor.

"Sungyeol hyung, suka Zitao?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sedikit berlebihan, Sunyeol mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum.

"Ya, Sungyeol hyung suka Zitao" Kedua bola mata Zitao membola lucu, namja manis itu kemudian menutup mulutnya dan menatap Sungyeol tak percaya. Zitao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis, sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi Zitao tetap terlihat menggemaskan. Sunyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Ini berbahaya, bagaimana jika Myungsoo hyung tau , lalu ia marah dan mencincang ku. Andweee...itu tidak boleh terjadi, Sungyeol hyung tidak boleh menyukai ku"

Ppfff...Sungyeol kembali menahan tawanya, dasar Zitao.

"Hahahaha" Zitao kembali mengerucutkan bibirnyya, dan menatap kesal pada Sungyeol. Menangnya ada yang lucu ya?

Sungyeol berdehem pelan, namja manis berpipi chuby itu mencoba meredakan tawanya yang terus-terusan meledak karena Zitao. Sungyeol tersenyum manis dan menatap Zitao.

"Zitao harus terus seperti ini ya" Zitao mengernyit.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Zitao bingung, namja manis itu tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sungyeol. Harus terus seperti ini? Maksudnya apa?

Sungyeol tersenyum " Zitao harus selalu terlihat lucu, Zitao harus selalu terlihat menggemaskan, Zitao harus selalu membuat orang lain tertawa, dan Zitao_

.

.

_harus selalu bahagia"

.

Angin lembut kembali berhembus, menerbangkan setiap helaian daun maple yang mulai berguguran. Keduanya terdiam dengan ekspresi dan perasaan yang berbeda. Sungyeol tersenyum, dan Zitao diam membisu.

Kenapa...berbicara seperti itu?

"Zitao, Zitao tau? matahari tidak suka awan mendung. Karena awan mendung selalu menghalanginya menatap bumi"

"Ke..napa?" Zitao bertanya pelan, perasaan bahagia dan semangat yang sempat ia rasakan tiba-tiba saja menguap entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba saja, Zitao merasa hampa.

"Karena jika awan mendung datang, Matahari tidak bisa melihat orang-orang bahagia di bawah sinarnya"

"..."

Zitao terdiam, namja manis dengan surai raven itu kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sedih. Kedua bola matanya yang tadi berbinar terang kini berubah menjadi sendu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Zitao merasa sedih.

Sungyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Zitao lembut, meremasnya pelan seolah memberi kekuatan pada Zitao.

"Zitao" Zitao masih menunduk, namja manis itu enggan menatap Sungyeol.

"Zitao, aku ingin melihat Zitao bahagia" Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, kedua bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Zitao harus selalu bahagia ya_

.

.

_Walaupun, tanpaku"

"Hiks" Isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari belahan bibir kucing Zitao, sesak tiba-tiba menghimpit dadanya.

Zitao tidak bisa bersosialisasi, bukannya tidak mau bersosialisasi. Zitao tidak punya teman, bukannya tidak mau punya teman. Zitao ingin sekali punya teman, tapi tidak ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya.

Tidak ada.

Kenapa?

Namun sekarang Zitao punya teman, sekarang Zitao punya Sungyeol. Tapi kenapa, sekarang Zitao merasa akan sendirian kembali. Zitao tidak suka sendirian.

Rasanya sepi.

Sesak.

"Hiks" Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya, namja manis itu menatap Sungyeol dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir melewati belahan pipinya. Surainya yang sehitam malam bergerak-gerak kecil karena terpaan angin.

"Aku..." Nafas Zitao tersendat.

"Aku akan hidup bahagia, aku akan selalu hidup bagaia. Tapi_

.

.

Helaian dedaunan kembali terbang terbawa angin.

.

.

_Sungyeol hyung harus selalu berada di sisiku"

.

Namja manis berpipi chuby itu menatap Zitao dengan kedua bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sungyeol berharap, angin juga bisa menerbangkan kesedihannya. Menghilangkan setiap beban yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Zi...Tao"

"A-aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak mempunyai teman, aku tidak peduli hiks...hiks..."

Angin tidak bisa meredam isakan Zitao yang semakin kencang, Zitao merasa tercekik oleh rasa sesak. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Aku hanya butuh Sungyeol hyung, hiks.." Lirih Zitao sambil terisak, Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya yang muali bergetar. Ia membawa namja manis yang lebih muda darinya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sungyeol juga merasa sesak, ia juga terluka. Perlahan, lelehan air mata meluncur dari kedua sudut mata bulatnya.

"Aku hanya butuh Sungyeol hyung, aku hanya butuh Sungyeol hyung" Sungyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zitao, isakan kecilnya mulai beradu dengan isakan Zitao. Keduanya berpelukan sangat erat, seolah mencoba saling menyembuhkan luka yang mulai melebar.

"Aku hanya ingin...Sungyeol hyung selalu berada di sisi ku" Sungyeol tersenyum pahit, bisakah? Bisakah Sungyeol selalu berada disisi Zitao?

"Ya, tentu saja...aku akan selalu berada disisimu_

.

Benarkah?

.

_Setidaknya untuk saat ini"

.

.

.

Hanya untuk saat ini saja.

.

.

Aku selalu berjalan sendirian

Ketika aku meoleh semua orang begitu jauh

Meski begitu aku terus berjalan

'Aku tidak takut apapun'

Suatu hari nanti setiap orang akan sendirian  
Hidup dalam kenangan saja

Aku berjuang agar aku dapat mencintai  
Dan tertawa meskipun kesepian

Aku tidak akan menunjukkan air mata ku.

(Tada Aoi : Angel Beast)

.

.

.

"YAKS...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Teriak Luhan kencang, kedua bola mata rusanya menatap nyalang pada sosok namja manis yang tengah menunduk takut di depannya.

"KAU SENGAJA YA, HEH?" Bentak Luhan kembali, mengabaikan tatapan semua orang yang tengan mengarah padanya. Luhan tidak ambil pusing jika saat ini ai sedang menjadi sorotan utama seluruh penghuni kantin, toh...itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Yang menjadi masalah besar bagi Luhan adalah jika ia bersikap baik pada namja yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya. Sementara itu Tao-namja yang sedang menunduk takut di depan Luhan- memainkan ujung seragam sekolahnya dengan gusar, Tao sangat menyesal...sungguh.

"Ma-maaf ge, aku tidak sengaja" Cicit Tao ketakutan, Luhan mendengus kesal. Namja cantik penyuka rusa itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap bagian seragam sekolahnya yang terkena tumpahan Jus strowbery.

"Gege" Tao mendongak, ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memelasnya. Namja manis itu juga menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membuat ekspresi memohon yang menggemaskan-itu menurut Kris-.

"Gege, Tao tidak sengaja. Maaf ya, please"

"Baiklah, tidak apa-achap pa" Itu jika Kris yang berada di posisi Luhan, tapi sayangnya bukan. Luhan kembali mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Tidak sengaja Tao bilang?

Hah? yang benar saja.

"Sudahlah Lu, maafkan saja. Tao-kan sudah minta maaf pada mu" Ucap Baekhyun santai mengabaikan tatapan tajam Luhan yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu karena dia sepupumu, Baek" Ucap Luhan sarkatik. Luhan sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah aneh Tao akhir-akhir ini, dan Luhan tidak bisa bersabar lagi ketika namja manis itu membuat kesalahan dengan menumpahkan Jus strowbery pada seragam sekolahnya. Bekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dengar ya, Luhan" Baekhyun berdiri dengan angkuh, tangan kirinya ia taruh di pinggang kecilnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menunjuk wajah menyebalkan Luhan-menurut Baekhyun- dengan jari lentiknya.

"Aku mengatakan hal itu bukan karena aku sepupu, Tao. Tapi karena Tao memang pantas untuk di maafkan" Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Alasan" Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, namja manis sepupu Tao itu menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi gemas menahan kesal.

Luhan itu selain menyebalkan, juga keras kepala.

"Dengar ya, Luhan. Walaupun Tao bukan sepupuku, aku akan tetap memaafkannya. Karena Tao adalah teman ku" Luhan memandang Baekhyun tidak suka dan sedikit risih. Jujur, mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan 'teman' membuat telinga Luhan terasa sakit. Apa-apaan sih Baekhyun?

"Trus?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sinis, tingkah Luhan sekarang seperti gadis remaja yang masih labil. Masih butuh bimbingan dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam hal menahan emosi.

"Seharusnya kau juga memaafkan Tao, Luhan" Jawab Baekhyun gemas, Luhan tersenyum mengejek. Senyum yang sangat kontras di wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun itu ya, sudah di bilang tidak mau masih saja ngotot.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun remeh "Aku? Memaafkan, Tao?" Tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan, jari telunjuk Luhan bergerak untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya" Jawab Baekhyun.

Ha-ha-ha

Luhan tertawa hambar, tawa yang sangat jelas terdengar seperti sedang mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Luhan benar-benar menyebalkan. Ingin sekali Baekhyun membuang Luhan ke sungai Amazon sekarang juga.

"Hah, kau bercanda Baek? Kenapa aku harus memaafkan, Tao. Memangnya siapa dia?" Ucap Luhan menyeringai remeh, Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"KARENA KAU JUGA TEMANNYA BODOH"

.

Deg

.

Luhan tersentak, namja cantik itu terdiam membisu. Tidak tau harus berbicara apa? Wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan nafas dengan Luhan, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun emosi. Tao yang sedari tadi hanya melihat sambil menggigit kuku jarinya merasa semakin khawatir. Sepertinya masalah ini akan bertambah semakin rumit. Sekilas tatapan Luhan berubah menjadi sendu.

Teman...ya?

Suasana kantin berubah menjadi hening, beberapa orang mencoba mengabaikan perseteruan antara Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing, seperti makan, minum, dan bergosip. Terlihat juga beberapa orang yang melirik Luhan dan Baekhyun secara sembunyi-sembunyi, mungkin penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

Teman

Teman

Teman

.

Satu kata itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepala Luhan, melayang-layang seolah tengah mengejek Luhan. Wajah Luhan mengeras dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Luhan benci dengan kata 'teman', ia sangat tidak menyukainya. Dan kenapa semua orang selalu beranggapan bahwa Tao itu teman Luhan? Tidakkah mereka lihat bahwa Luhan sangat membenci Tao. Apakah kurang jelas? Atau mereka semua buta?

Tao menatap Luhan khawatir, namja manis itu sangat takut. Luhan pasti akan sangat membenci Tao. Dilihat dari wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi datar, sudat terlihat jelas bahwa namja cantik itu benar-benar marah dan sangat kesal sekarang.

Aduh...Tao harus bagaimana dong?

"Err...su-sudah tidak papa, ini memang salah ku. Jadi sudah sepantasnya Luhan ge tidak memaafkan ku" Ucap Tao mencoba menengahi, dalam hati Tao merasa tidak rela saat mengatakan bahwa Luhan 'pantas tidak memaafkannya'. Bagaimanapun Tap memang tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus strowbery ke seragamnya Luhan. Baekhyun menatap Tao tajam.

"Yaks...tidak bisa seperti itu dong, Tao" Teriaknya kesal. Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Kedua mata pandanya sedikit melirik Luhan khawatir sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun sebal. Dalam hati Tao menyalahkan Baekhyun, kalau saja Baekhyun tidak ikut campur, Luhan pasti tidak akan semakin marah pada Tao. Tapi...ugh, Tao tidak boleh menyalahkan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun sepupunya itu sudah berusaha membantu, walaupun masalahnya malah semakin rumit. Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk membantu Tao.

"Baekhyun hyung, tidak papa. Ini memang salah ku" Ucap Tao sedikit merajuk, Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Tao itu ternyata sangat keras kepala ya.

"Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya Luhan itu memaafkan mu Tao" Tao merenggut sebal, Baekhyun juga sama keras kepalanya.

Baru saja Tao akan mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun, tipi tidak jadi ketika kedua mata pandanya melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak pergi meninggalkannya dan Baekhyun. Dalam sekejap Tao berubah menjadi panik.

'Aduh...Luhan ge pasti benar-benar marah padaku?'

Dengan cepat Tao segera berlari dan mengejar Luhan.

"Luhan ge, tunggu ak_Kyaaaaaaaa"

.

Bruukkk

.

.

Ah!

.

Semua orang di dalam kantin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, suasana kantin lagi-lagi menjadi hening. Kali ini semua penghuni kantin menatap pada satu objek yang menjadi sumber masalah saat ini.

Huang Zi Tao.

Semua mata menatap penasaran pada sosok tersebut, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tak percaya, satu kata untuk Tao.

.

Ceroboh.

.

Panda membuat sang Rusa marah besar kembali.

Tao menggigit bibirnya bawahnya dan menunduk takut, Tao tidak berani menatap Luhan. Tao takut, jika ia menatap Luhan, Seluruh kulit di tubuhnya akan mengelupas lalu Tao mati begitu saja. Ok, mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, Tao benar-benar sangat takut. Lagi-lagi Tao membuat kesalahan, dan kali ini Tao yakin Luhan pasti tidak akan memaafkannya. Tapi, sunggu...Tao tidak sengaja.

Tadi Tao panik sekali saat melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja pergi, dengan tergesa-gesa Tao pun segera berlari mengejar Luhan. Hanya saja saat Tao berlari tadi kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung sesuatu. Akibatnya Tao tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, dan terjatuh. Saat Tao akan terjatuh, tangannya tidak sengaja mendorong Luhan yang berada di depannya. Alhasil Luhan juga ikut terjatuh bersamanya, tapi masalahnya bukan itu saja. Tadi sebelum Luhan terjatuh, Luhan tidak sengaja menabrak dua orang yeoja yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Dan sekarang Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan pakaian yang kotor dan basah karena tumpahan soup dan orange jus.

Oh, Tuhan. Tolong sembunyikan Tao sekarang juga.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat menahan emosi, Luhan menggeram kesal.

Tao itu ya_

.

_Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

Luhan mendongak menatap Tao tajam, tatapan tajam yang begitu syarat akan kemarahan. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Tao sudah mati saat itu juga.

"HUANG ZI TAO"

Tubuh Tao bergetar kecil karena takut, mendengar Luhan membentaknya membuat nyali Tao menciut seketika.

'Bagaimana ini?'

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, untuk kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menolong Tao lagi.

"Kau" Luhan mendesis tajam, Luhan ingin sekali membentak bocah Panda yang sedang bergetar ketakutan di depannya. Tapi kemarahan yang melingkupu Luhan membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, membentaknya bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang pantas Luhan lakukan kepada Tao.

Tao harus mendapatkan lebih.

Tao menggigir bibir bawahnya takut, Tao mulai berpikir mungkin saat ini juga Luhan akan membunuhnya di depan semua orang, atau mungkin yang lebih parah Luhan akan mencuri dan membakar semua koleksi boneka pandanya.

Oh, tidak.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir segala pemikiran negative yang singgah di kepalanya. Namja manis bermata panda itu berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah takut. Tao masih berpikir mungkin Luhan akan benar-benar mencuri dan membakar semua koleksi boneka pandanya.

"Luhan ge, maafkan aku" Tao berjongkongkok pelan di depan Luhan, berharap Luhan tidak mencekik lehernya saat itu juga. Perlahan Tao melirik seragam sekolah yang di kenakkan Luhan, dan kedua keping black pearl itu seketika membelalak kaget.

Benar-benar kotor.

Bahaya.

"Hueee...Mamaaa Tao berbuat salah, bagaimana ini? Luhan ge, tolong maafkan akuuuu" Dengan panik Tao segera mencoba membersihkan seragam Luhan menggunakan saputangan bergambar kepala panda miliknya, tapi dengan cepat Luhan menepis tangan Tao kasar. Luhan menatap Tao tajam dan benci, namja cantik itu benar-benar marah dan kesal sekarang. Tao tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya takut, melihat tatapan Luhan tiba-tiba saja nyalinya kembali menciut.

.

.

Bruukk

.

Ugh!

.

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak kaget menatap Luhan, apa-apaan itu? Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendorong Tao yang sedang berjongkok di depannya hingga terjatuh.

Tao menatap Luhan kaget juga takut, tubuhnya meringsut mundur saat melihat Luhan yang mulai beranjak berdiri. Sekarang Luhan menjulang tinggi berdiri di depan Tao dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Kau" Jeda sebentar.

"MENJAUH DARI KU"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam, rasanya Tao ingin sekali menangis. Dalam hati Tao menjerit meminta tolong. Ternyata Luhan sangat menakutkan saat marah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari dengan gusar. Berharap menemukan seseorang yang dapat menolong Tao, tapi tidak ada. Baekhyun ingin sekali menolong Tao, tapi...ugh, Luhan benar-benar menyeramkan saat marah. Baekhyun jadi takut.

Semua orang di dalam kantin menatap antusian tontonan gratis yang sedang terjadi di depan mereka, semuanya ingin tau apa yang kiranya akan di lakukan Luhan kepada Tao. Apakah Luhan akan menyiksa Panda manis itu? Mungkin saja. Ini pasti akan sangat menarik, dan semua orang tidak ingin melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan, memangnya Luhan itu adalah malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawa Tao apa? Kenapa semua orang berpikir Luhan akan menyakiti Tao? Berlebihan.

Tapi sebenarnya, kalau melihat wajah Luhan sekarang, siapapun pasti akan berpikir seperti itu.

Luhan seperti seorang macan yang ingin menerkam dan mencabik-cabik mangsanya-dalam kasus ini Panda.

Tao menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi takut yang menggemaskan, lebih terlihat seperti ekspresi bayi ketika menahan tangis. Jika Kris berada di posisi Luhan, ia pasti sudah menculik Tao dan membawanya ke kamar saat itu juga. Tapi sayang, Luhan bukanlah Kris.

"Ge...gege"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU GEGE, MULAI SEKARANG MENJAUH DARI KU. JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU LAGI, PERGI SAJA SANA TEMUI IBU-MU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI. DASAR PENGGANGGU"

.

.

DEG

.

.

"SIALAN KAU XI LUHAN"

.

.

Plaakkk

.

.

.

TBC

Stop or Next? Jawabanyya tulis di kotak Review.

Aku harap kalian gak bosen baca FF ini,sebenarnya FF ini sudah ada 3 chap dan tingal buat chap 4. Tapi chap 4 ratednya agak naik jdi aku belum bias buat krn bulan puasa dan kehilangan feel nulis T_T

Sequel Return udah di buat, tpi gk akan banyakyg di ubah kembali #RibetAmat

Makasihya atasReviewnya,maaf aku gk bias balassatu2 krn gksempet T_T

Oh...ya, buat ajib4ff udah baca PM dari aku belum? eh...ke kirim gk ya? ?_?

Buat yg nanya pairingnya,ayo kita main tebak2an aja #DiGantung

Ngomong2...tadi aku salah update nih FF hiks T_T rasanya tuh jantungku mau copot T_T tapi yg salah tetep aja aku-" krn gk fokus #NyengirGaje

Last

Reviewnya ya..


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

"Ge...gege"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU GEGE, MULAI SEKARANG MENJAUH DARI KU. JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU LAGI, PERGI SAJA SANA TEMUI IBU-MU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI. DASAR PENGGANGGU"

.

DEG  
.

"SIALAN KAU XI LUHAN"

.

Plaakkk

.

.

* * *

Tittle : You Are My Friend

Author : PrincessZitao

Main Cast : Xi Lihan,Huang Zitao , Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, Friendsip, humor(?), Romance(?)

Warning : Typo, BL, Shounen-ai, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran.

Don't Like, Don't like. This is Yaoi/BoyXboy.

Chapter 3

* * *

.

.

Ah!

.

.

Semua orang membelalak kaget, kejadiannya terlalu cepat sehingga membuat semua orang-termasuk Luhan- sangat terkejut. Beberapa detik setelah Luhan membentak Tao, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berteriak marah lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan menamparnya keras. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

Luhan memejamkan keduan bola matanya erat, mencoba menahan emosi yang ingin meluap. Sebelah tangan Luhan bergerak menyentuh pipi kanannya yang memerah dan terasa perih akibat tamparan Baekhyun. Sungguh demi apa, Baekhyun itu kecil tapi tenaganya kuat.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun tajam, tatapan Luhan terlihat sangat menakutkan karena menyiratkan kebencian. Tapi Baekhyun tidak takut, semua kemarahan Baekhyun menghilangkan ketakutannya terhadap Luhan.

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisi Luhan tajam, entah kenapa suasana kantin jadi terasa sangat menegangkan. Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan nafasnya memburu. Sekarang bukan Luhan saja yang marah, tapi Baekhyun juga.

"KAU MENYURUH TAO MATI, HEH?" Terak Baekhyun marah, Baekhyun tidak peduli jika ia sudah berbicara kasar pada Luhan. Toh...Luhan juga pantas menerimanya-menurut Baekhyun-.

Luhan berdecak kesal, namja bersurai caramel itu menatap Baekhyun remeh. Baekhyun berlebihan menurut Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan menantang Baekhyun, Luhan menyeringai ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menggeram kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku minyu..."

.

Mati.

Hah?

Ma...ti?

.

Luhan terdiam, kata-kata Baekhyun yang berputar di kepalanya membuat Luhan tidak bisa berpikir. Kemarahan yang ingin Luhan luapkan juga tiba-tiba saja menguap entah kemana.

Semuanya menjadi Blank.

Tatapan Luhan yang tadi memancarkan kebencian dan kemarahan kini berubah menjadi sendu dan...kosong. Apa_

.

.

_Maksud Baekhyun?

.

Mati?

Kenapa?

.

"Sudahlah Tao-ie, ayo kita pergi!" Baekhyun membantu Tao berdiri, ia melirik Luhan kesal dan benci.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di ruanggan yang sama_

.

.

_Dengan orang yang tidak punya hati"

.

Deg

.

Luhan tersentak, jauh di dalam matanya yang dingin. Tersimpan sebuah luka yang tidak dapat di lihat semua orang.

Tidak punya hati.

Siapa?

Luhan-kah?

Apakah benar Begitu?

Luhan merasa dadanya terhimpit sesuatu, namja kelahiran Beijing itu tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berat menghimpit dadanya. Tapi kenapa?

Luhan hanya terdiam saat melihat Baekhyun membawa Tao pergi. Entah hanya perasaan Luhan saja atau apa, tapi saat ini Tao terlihat seperti sebuah raga tanpa nyawa.

Lemah dan rapuh.

Tapi kenapa?

Karena Luhan kah?

Apakah Luhan sudah keterlaluan?

"Hyung" Suara lembut Tao menghentikan langkah Baekhyun, namjan mungil itu menatap Tao yang tengah menunduk sambil meremas ujung jas sekolahnya.

"Ada apa, Baby?"

Baekhyun itu baik, Baekhyun selalu bersikap lembut pada Tao. Baekhyun juga sangat perhatian, Tao sayang Baekhyun.

"Baby, ada apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit saat Tao tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, sebelah tangan Baekhyun terulur menepuk pipi kanan Tao pelan.

"Hey...Tao-ie, kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Tao malah berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah pelan. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Tao-ie...Tao...TAO, HEY...kamu mau kemana?" Mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun, Tao terus berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Semua orang menahan nafas dan menatap penuh minat pada Tao.

Apa...yang akan Tao lakukan?

"Gege" Tao menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Luhan, Namja manis itu menatap Luhan sedih dan penuh penyesalan. Sekilas, Luhan merasa iba pada sosok polos tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, ge" Luhan terhenyak.

"Aku...aku...aku..." Bibir Tao bergetar menahan tangis, namja penyuka panda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tao tidak berani melihat Luhan yang terus menatap lurus padanya.

"Aku...sungguh-sungguh tidak sengaja"

Kenapa?

Kenapa ya?

Kenapa Luhan merasa sedih?

Kedua keping black pearl yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu mendongak dan menatap Luhan kembali. Dada Luhan bergemuruh, hatinya merasa sakit tanpa ada alasan. Luhan bertanya-tanya pada hatinya, mencoba menemukan jawaban atas apa yang Luhan rasakan.

Sakit.

Sesak.

Sedih.

Namun Luhan tak dapat menemukannya.

Tao tersenyum manis, terkesan di paksakan namun sangat tulus. Senyuman yang membuat Luhan mengutuk semua perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan membingungkan, perasaan yang tidak dapat Luhan mengerti. Atau, mungkin Luhan mengerti perasaannya. Namun, Luhan tidak mau menerima kenyataannya. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan merasakan sebuah perasaan lain...terhadap Tao.

Tapi apa?

Peduli?

Sayang?

Khawatir?

Atau apa? Semua itu tidak mungkin bukan?

Kenapa Tao membuat Luhan merasakan kembali perasaan yang ingin Luhan kubur dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu Ibu, gege". Luhan dan Baekhyun tersentak.

"Tapi...tidak bisa". Luhan bisa mendengar suara lirih Tao yang bergetar.

Sedang menahan tangaiskah?

Tapi kenapa bocah panda di hadapannya ini masih saja tersenyum? Sudah tau terluka, masih saja mencoba tersenyum.

Dasar bodoh

Dasar Idiot

Dasar_

.

.

_Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

"Aku sangat merindukan Ibu, aku selalu memanggilnya di setiap waktu dan menyimpan namanya di setiap kata. Aku berharap Ibu kembali, aku ingin melihat ibu. Tapi...tidak bisa" Tatapan Luhan semakin sendu, namja cantik itu menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

Aku juga merasakannya...

Aku juga ingin kembali melihat orang yang aku sayangi.

Sangat ingin.

Tapi sosoknya tidak akan pernah datang meski aku memanggil namanya sebanyak apapun.

Dia...

.

.

sudah pergi.

.

.

"Saat aku pulang ke rumah, Ibu tidak pernah ada disana. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum hangat ibu yang selalu menyambutku ketika pulang sekolah. Aku tidak bisa"

.

.

Setiap hari aku selalu berharap semuanya mimpi...

Agar saat aku terbangun aku tau semuanya tidak nyata.

Tapi hidup tidak seindah mimpi

Dan kenyataan lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar mimpi.

.

.

"Tapi yang bisa aku lihat setiap harinya adalah kamar Ibu yang sudah kosong, dan sisa bajunya yang masih menggantung di lemari. Mengelilingi rumah setiap waktu, berharap aku menemukan sosoknya. Tapi tidak ada, aku tidak bisa menemukannya"

.

.

Semua kenangan yang pernah ku ukir bersamamu menyakiti ku

aku tidak ingin melupakan mu, tapi aku terluka.

Tapi jika aku melupakan mu, maka aku akan semakin terluka.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kamu memberiku luka di setiap kebahagiaan dan kesedihan.

.

.

"Tao" Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Tao lembut.

"Sudah, ayo pergi" Kali ini Tao tidak menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk pergi, Tao terus berjalan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang terus menggenggam tangannya erat namun penuh kelembutan.

Luhan masih terdiam ditempat layaknya patung, tidak bergerak satu inicipun. Kedua mata rusanya menatap kosong pada satu objek yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Huang Zi Tao.

Luhan merasa tertarik ke masa lalu, melihat Tao tersakiti seperti membuka luka lama bagi Luhan. Kenangan yang ingin Luhan tutup rapat-rapat kembali terbuka lebar dan mencekik Luhan hingga ia merasa sesak juga sakit. Sesaat, Luhan merasa tidak berdaya.

"Kau bodoh atau pikun, eoh?" Ejekan yang seharusnya bisa membuat Luhan marah kini ia abaikan. Oh Sehun memang begitu, walaupun Luhan lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak pernah bersikap formal pada Luhan. Entah kenapa? Mungkin Sehun memang tidak sopan orangnya.

"Satu bulan yang lalu bukankah kita baru saja menghadiri upacara pemakaman Ibu Tao, apa kau lupa?" Luhan terdiam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan malah menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya yang sedikit basah karena terkena tumpahan Soup.

Satu bulan yang lalu ya?

Kenapa Luhan bisa lupa?

Sehun terdiam, namja yang satu angkatan dengan Tao itu menatap Luhan yang masih menunduk.

Sehun tidak tau apa yang sedang Luhan rasakan saat ini.

Sehun tidak tau apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan saat ini.

Sehun tidak tau.

Tadi saat Sehun dan Kris sedang bermain Basket di lapangan, tiba-tiba saja Yesung datang dan memberitahukan kabar yang membuat Kris dan Sehun segera berlari menuju Kantin dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

"Hey...Kris, namja yang kau sukai lagi buat masalah lagi tuh"

"Hah?"

"Tao, cepat pergi ke kantin"

.

.

Dan benar saja, saat Kris dan Sehun datang ke kantin. Luhan sedang berteriak marah kepada Tao sebelum akhirnya tamparan Baekhyun melayang di pipi Kanan Luhan. Sehun tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat penampilan Luhan yang sangat kacau sepertinya masalah yang dibuat Tao cukup serius. Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Tidak papa" Bisik Sehun pelan, sudut bibir Sehun tertarik membentuk senyuman lembut yang menenangkan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosong penuh kebingungan, sebelah halis Luhan terangkat sebelah.

"Tao pasti akan memaafkan mu" Ucap Sehun pelan, Luhan terdiam. Namja penyuka Rusa itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang err...sulit di artikan.

Terluka?

Kecewa?

Atau apa?

Melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam dan terus menatapnya, membuat Sehun sedikit canggung dan grogi.

"Eum...Luhan" Panggil Sehun hati-hati, Luhan mengabaikan Sehun dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi begitu saja. Sehun mengernyit bingung, langkah Luhan terlihat begitu lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi seperti itu? Karena Tao kah?

Hahh

Sehun tidak tau, memikirkan Luhan benar-benar membuat kepala Sehun terasa pusing. Namun, sepertinya Luhan mempunyai beban yang sangat berat. Sangat berat, sehingga Luhan tidak mampu untuk sekedar melangkahkan kakinya.

Sebenarnya Luhan itu orang yang baik, namun Luhan tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya. Sehun ingin mengenal Luhan lebih jauh, tapi Luhan selalu menjauh dan tidak pernah membiarkan Sehun mendekat. Kenapa?

Kenapa Luhan bersikap seperti itu?

.

.

Braaakkk

.

Eh?

.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi bingung, Sehun cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Ada apa?

Sehun menaikkan sebelah halisnya tinggi saat melihat Kris sedang menarik kerah baju seorang namja dan menatapnya tajam. Ada apa lagi? Kenapa Kris tiba-tiba saja bersikap kasar kepada orang yang sedang lewat di depannya, Ternyata selain Tao, Kris juga suka membuat masalah dengan orang lain.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara dingin Kris terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat.

"A-apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan" Namja tersebut berteriak ketakutan dan mencoba memberontak, semua orang cukup dibuat bingung dengan reaksi aneh namja tersebut. Apa namja tersebut melakukan kesalahan? Reaksi ketakutannya aneh sekali? Kris tersenyum miring.

"Kau kan dalang dari semua ini?" Namja tersebut terlihat gelagapan.

"Apa maksudmu? Dalang apa? Bukan aku yang membuat Tao jatuh...ups"

Ouh~

Begitu!

Jadi namja ini adalah biang dari permasalahn Luhan dan Tao.

Namja tersebut terdiam dengan jawah pucat pasi, dalam hati ia mengutuk ucapannya sedikit yang keceplosan. Kris menyeringai seram.

"Dapat kau" Namja tersebut menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ikut aku" Dengan kasar Kris menarik kerah baju namja tersebut lalu membawanya keluar dari kantin. Namja yang tidak Sehun kenali tersebut terus memberontak dalam cengkraman Kris, mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Tapi toh itu tidak berarti, Kris itu kuat, dan najma tersebut tidak akan bisa lepas dari cengkraman Kris.

Entah akan dibawa kemana? Dan di apakan namja tersebut. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tau. Berdoa saja semoga namja tersebut masih bisa pergi sekolah besoknya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, Sehun benar-benar merasa pusing saat ini. Perlahan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Kantin, meninggalkan segala aktivitas di dalam kantin yang kembali berjalan normal.

Ngomong-ngomong...bagaimana Kris bisa tau ya?

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah di koridor sekolah dengan langkah pelan, tiba-tiba saja kedua kakinya terasa sangat berat hanya untuk di gerakkan.

Kenapa?

Sesuatu yang besar seperti menghimpit dada Luhan, Luhan merasa sesak dan sakit. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang ingin Luhan lupakan kembali berdatangan menghantui Luhan. Sesaat, Luhan merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Terlalu berat.

Pancaran kedua bola matanya yang selalu terlihat dingin, kini berubah menjadi sendu dan penuh kesedihan. Kekosongan yang tersirat dalam kedua keping hazel Luhan memancarkan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam. Sekilas, tatapan mata Luhan terlihat seperti tengah menjerit dan meminta pertolongan.

Luhan juga terluka.

Tapi tidak pernah ada yang tau.

"Kenapa?" Suara lirih Luhan terbenam dalam hembusan angin, diantara rasa sakit yang menghimpit dan memberatkan langkahnya Luhan terus berjalan pelan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dan bingung beberapa siswa yang mengarah padanya. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak bingung, jika melihat seorang siswa berjalan di koridor dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan dan kotor.

"Kenapa seperti ini?"

Luhan mencoba mencari jawaban dari segala rasa sakit, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Luhan merasa begitu lelah, semua hal yang berputar di kepalanya membuat Luhan semakin terluka. Sesaat...Luhan merasa tidak berdaya.

Tao selalu mengingatkan Luhan akan masa lalu yang ingin Luhan kubur dalam-dalam, dan Luhan merasa sangat lemah akan hal itu. Luhan merasa lelah, tapi Luhan tidak tau bagaimana caranya menghentikan semua ini.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, sosok cantik itu jatuh merosot ke lantai dengan lemah. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Beruntung saat ini Luhan sedang berada di koridor yang sepi, sehingga tidak ada orang yang dapat melihan Luhan dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan mu?"

Hembusan angin yang lembut menyamarkan suara lirih Luhan, sepasang hazel yang selalu terlihat sedingin es itu mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa?"

Seseorang yang tidak bisa Luhan lupakan muncul kembali dalam ingatannya, Luhan merasa begitu lelah, tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Kerinduan yang membuat Luhan terluka benar-benar menyiksanya.

Tidak bisakah semuanya berjalan lebih baik?

Luhan benci saat terlihat rapuh, Luhan benci saat terlihat lemah, sangat benci. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Luhan terlihat rapuh dan lemah seperti ini.

Hanya satu orang.

Dia adalah kepingan puzzle yang telah hancur dalam kenangan Luhan, kepingan puzzle yang tidak bisa Luhan perbaiki dan satukan kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Kenapa?" Luhan semakin mencengkram dadanya kuat, setetes air mata mengalir melewati belahan pipinya.

"Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan-mu?" Pandangan Luhan mulai mengabur karena tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku takut"

.

.

Wujud mu yang aku simpan di dalam hati..

Aku melihatnya dalam diri seseorang.

Berada di dekatnya membuatku tersiksa

Tapi aku juga tidak ingin jauh darinya.

.

.

Kenapa aku merasa takut?

Apa karena kamu?

"Aku takut melakukan kesalahan yang sama"

Hatiku yang ketakutan membuatku menyakitinya, aku terluka dan menyesal. Tapi aku selalu mengulangnya, itu karena_

.

"Aku takut_

.

_Kamu

.

.

.

_Yixing"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Meski hanya satu kata tapi Review kalian adalah penyemangat bagiku.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, maaf jika terdapat banyak typo. Krn aku tdk mengeditnya terlebioh dahulu.

Semoga chap ini tiidak mengecewakan.

Last...Review!

.


	4. Chapter 4

Tao melangkah pelan di koridor sekolah, kejadian di kantin tadi siang membuatnya menjadi down dan lesu. Tao takut, bagaimana jika kejadian tadi siang membuat Luhan marah dan membencinya?

Ugh...Tao tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Rasanya pasti akan sangat sedih.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, tadinya Tao mau mengajak Luhan pulang bersama sekaligus meminta maaf. Tapi sayangnya saat Tao pergi ke kelas Luhan, Luhan sudah tidak ada di dalam kelasnya. Hal tersebut membuat Tao semakin khawatir, bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar akan membencinya?

Andweeeeeeee!

Tao tidak mau itu terjadi, mungkin nanti Tao bisa memberikan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafnya kepada Luhan.

Tapi apa ya?

Eum...mungkin cake bagus.

.

Braakkk

.

"Akhh" Tao meringis dan memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit karena menabrak sesuatu yang keras di depannya. Ini salah Tao sendiri karena berjalan sambil melamun, jadinyakan Tao menabrak seseorang.

Eh?

Seseorang?

Siapa?

Tao mendongak menatap seseorang yang baru saja tidak sengaja ia tabrak, kedua bola matanya sedikit terbelalak takut saat melihat sosok namja di depannya.

"Su-sunbae" Kedua kaki Tao yang bergetar bergerak mundur, sosok namja di depannya menatap remeh dan menyeringai seram.

"Kau mau kemana, eoh?"

.

.

Dam saat itu juga Tao merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

* * *

Tittle : You Are My Friends

Author : PrincessZitao

Main Cast : Xi Lihan,Huang Zitao , Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Kyuhyun, Changmin, Byun Baekhyun

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, Friendsip, humor(?), Romance

Warning : Typo, BL, Shounen-ai, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran.

Don't Like, Don't like. This is Yaoi/BoyXboy.

.

Cerita ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan tokoh dan alur maka itu artinya kita satu pemikiran Eaaaa….

.

.

Chapter 4

* * *

.

Happy Rading

.

.

.

"Akh..akhh"

Tao menjerit pelan saat sebuah tangan menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang, Tao merintih karena merasa perih. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menarik tangan besar yang menjambak surai hitamnya. Namun tidak bisa, tangan itu menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kencang. Mungkin beberapa helaian rambut Tao akan rontok setelah tangan itu terlepas.

.

Bruukkk

.

"Aaaakh" Tao terjatuh dengan kepala membentur pintu salah satu bilik kamar di dalam toilet, namja manis dengan kantung mata seperti Panda itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena di jambak dan membentur pintu.

Rasanya sakit, perih, dan sedikit ngilu.

"Kau tau tidak apa salahmu, heh?" Sosok namja yang menyeret Tao higga ke dalam toilet itu menendang kaki Tao pelan, wajah tampan namja tersebut tidak menyiratkan keramahan sedikitpun. Sosoknya terlihat begitu angkuh dengan tatapan kebencian dan jijik yang terlihat dari kedua bola matanya.

Tao tidak menjawab, namja manis itu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit mundur kebelakang. Mencoba menjaga jarak sedikit menjauh dari sosok namja jahat di depannya.

"Cih, kenapa kau tidak menjawab? JAWAB BODOH"

Tao menunduk takut, namja dengan surai raven tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Tao sangat takut.

Sangat.

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini?

Namja tampan di depan Tao berdecak kesal dan memandang Tao kesal.

"Kau ini ya, ja_"

.

Ceklek

.

"Wow..Changmin, sedang apa kau? Sedang bersenang-senang ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku, tega sekali" Ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam toilet, Changmin menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu toilet. Kyuhyun bersiul pelan lalu berjalan menghampiri Changmin setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu tiolet. Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertatapan dengan seringaian yang terlihat angkuh di belahan bibir keduanya.

Changmin kembali menatap Tao, sorot matanya menatap Tao dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau tau Luhan, Diva sekolah kita?" Tanya Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok cantik tersebut, sementara Tao hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Luhan? Walaupun Luhan orang yang dingin dan sedikit kasar, tapi Luhan adalah namja cantik pintar yang sangat populer di kalangan murid maupun Guru.

Mendenger nama Luhan di sebut Tao sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun, hati kecilnya bertanya 'ada apa dengan Luhan ge?'

"Ya, aku tau. Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebelah halis yang terangkat bingung. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan bilang Luhan menolak pernyataan cintamu hanya karena namja cantik itu menyukai, Tao? Apakah benar begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat sedramatis mungkin. Changmin mengerang kesal mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sementara itu Tao membelalakkan kedua bola matanya lucu.  
.

'Changmin sunbae menyukai Luhan ge? Ugh...mereka tidak cocok' Batin Tao polos.

.

"Buka itu, Kyu" Geram Changmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal, sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak bisa di ajak serius.

"Lalu apa? Aaa...jangan bilang bahwa sekarang kau menyukai bocah Panda ini, benar begitu?" Changmin bersumpah, rasanya ia ingin sekali meninju wajah menyebalkan Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Dalam hati Changmin merutuk karena telah mempunyai sahabat seperti Kyuhyun.

Tao mengerjap pelan, pikiran Tao mulai melayang-layang dengan berbagai pertanyaan atas ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

'Jadi Changmin sunbae tidak menyukai Luhan ge, tapi menyukai Panda. Tao juga menyukai Panda. Eh...tunggu, memangnya di sekolah ini ada Panda?'

.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengusir segala pemirikan aneh yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Kyu" Desis Changmin kesal, Kyuhyun tertawa keras saat dirasa sudah berhasil mengerjai Changmin. Changmin hanya memasang ekspersi datarnya, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang menyebalkan dan Changmin sudah terbiasa. Sangat terbiasa.

"Baiklah...baiklah" Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya saat melihat wajah datar Changmin. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat Changmin marah, sedikit bocoran..Changmin itu jika sedang marah sangat menakutkan.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya, Changmin mendengus kesal.

"Tadi siang aku melihat Luhan menangis di koridor belakang sekolah"

.

Deg

.

Tao tersentak dengan kedua bola mata yang terbelalak kaget.

Luhan ge menangis?

Kenapa?

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan halis terangkat sebelah "Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Changmin menunjuk Tao menggunakan dagunya.

"Pasti karena bocah ini" Ucap Changmin menatap Tao kesal, Tao membelalak.

Karena aku?

"Bocah ini sudah mempermalukan Luhan di kantin siang tadi, Luhan sepertinya merasa sangat malu hingga menangis" Jawab Changmin, kedua bola matanya terus menatap Tao dengan benci.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam, namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Keping bayangan saat kejadian tadi siang di Kantin mulai berputar-putar di kepala Tao, Tao merasa sedih dan menyesal karena telah membuat Luhan menangis.

Maaf, Luhan ge.

"Wooww.." Kyuhyun bersiul panjang dan menatap Tao kagum "Hebat juga bocah ini bisa membuat Luhan menangis" Pujinya. Changmin memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal. Hebat apanya?

"Jadi.." Changmin menolah menatap Kyuhyun, namja yang mempunya julukan Evil itu menatap Changmin dengan seringaian dan tatapan penuh detik kemudian Changmin menatap Tao sambil menyeringai seram.

"Ayo, kita bersenang-senang"

.

.

Tao tidak bisa berbohong, bahwa saat ini ia merasa sangat takut.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin dan Kyuhyun kesakang?

.

'Seseorang, tolong aku'

.

.

.

"Sialan Park Chanyeol, berani-beraninya meninggalkan buku ku seenaknya saja" Gerutu Kris kesal, kedua keping Hazelnya menatap nyalang pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan meminjamkannya buku-ku lagi" Ucap Kris lagi, lalu dengan cepat memasukkan buku yang bertuliskan nama Kris kedalam tasnya. Dalam hati Kris mengutuk Chanyeol karena sudah dengan lancangnya meninggalkan buku miliknya di dalam kelas. Kris sempat berpikir, apakah Chanyeol sengaja meninggalkan buku miliknya di dalam kelas? Jika iya, maka jangan salahkan Kris jika besok Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat meja dan kursinya lagi di dalam kelas. Salahnya sendiri membuat Kris kesal.

"Kau lihat tadi?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Dia di seret ke dalam toilet"

Kris berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas dengan cueknya, namja tampan dengan tatapan setajam elang itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya sambil terus bergosip. Lagi pula apa peduli Kris? Mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain sangatlah tidak penting bagi Kris.

"Kasihan Zitao, aku harap dia baik-baik saja"

.

Deg  
.

Langkah Kris terhenti.

.

"Ya..kau benar, aku harap dia baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikitpun"

Deg

Deg

Kris merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat, parsaan takut, khawatir, dan gelisah tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Kris menatap kosong dua sosok namja yang berjalan melewatinya.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Tao

Tao

Tao

Satu nama itu terus-terusan berputar di kepalanya, apa yang terjadi? Kris tidak mengerti. Tapi Kris_

.

.

_Merasa sangat takut.

.

Dengan cepat Kris berlari dan menghadang kedua namja yang terus membicarakan Tao dan berhasil membuatnya gelisah. Kedua keping hazel Kris menatap tajam kedua namja tersebut.

"Dimana?" Kedua namja tersebut tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Kris menghadang langkah keduanya, dan langsung bertanya dengan suara dingin yang menyeramkan. Sontak kedua namja tersebut menatap Kris gugup.

"A-apa?"

"DIMANA TAO SEKARANG?" Teriak Kris kesal juga panik, Kris tidak bisa bersikap baik jika ia sedang marah atau ketakutan.

Suara Bash Kris yang menggelegar membuat kedua namja tersebut semakin bergetar ketakutan, ini tidak baik, Kris tidak akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Tapi Kris tidak mau tau, Kris sedang khawatir dan merasa takut. Dan semua orang harus mengerti itu.

"JAWAB AKU BODOH" Kedua namja tersebut mulai gelagapan karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa, rasa ketakutan membuat keduanya tidak bisa berpikir. Kris memang benar-benar menakutkan, tidak heran jika semua murid takut padanya.

"I-itu...di..disana" Salah seorang namja mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke belakang, menunjuk dimana letak toilet yang sempat di bicarakan berada.

"Di-dia dibawa kedalam toilet, disana"

Tanpa banyak bicara, tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kris segera berlari pergi menuju ke arah toilet yang baru saja di tunjukkan kepadanya. Kris khawatir, ia merasa sangat takut.

Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tao?

Bagaimana jika Tao terluka?

Bagaimana jika Tao di siksa di dalam toilet?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Aisshhh...sial.

Kris segera mempercepat larinya, semua pemikiran negative yang manghantam kepala Kris membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Rasa takut dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu, membentuk sabuah perasaan gelisah yang membuat Kris merasa tidak nyaman. Yang Kris pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Tao, Kris harus bergerak cepat, Kris tidak ingin Tao terluka ataupun kenapa-kenapa.

Tidak ingin.

'Sial, disaat genting seperti ini, kenapa tiba-tiba saja letak toilet terasa sangat jauh' Umpat Kris dalam hati.

Kris merasa sangat kesal sekarang, Kris tinggi dan memiliki kaki yang panjang. Seharus Kris bisa sampai lebih cepat menuju toilet, tapi kenapa waktu seakan bergerak lambat sehingga Kris membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk sampai ke toilet.

Sialan.

Kris marah, ia juga kesal. Tapi Kris tidak tau harus melampiaskannya pada siapa? Ah...mungkin di dalam toilet nanti ada orang yang akan dengan senang hati menerima setiap pukulan dari Kris.

Salahnya sendiri bermain-main dengan Naga yang dapat menyemburkan api.

Kris tersenyum lebar ketika melihat letak toilet yang sudah tidak jauh lagi di depannya, namja tampan dengan surai pirang itu segera mempercepat larinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Setelah sampai di depan toilet, Kris segera membuka-lebih tepatnya mendobrak- pintu toilet dengan kasar. Kris tidak peduli apakah pintu toilet tersebut akan rusak olehnya nanti, toh...walaupun rusak tidak akan ada orang yang berani memarahi ataupun menghukum Kris. Termasuk Guru sekalipun.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Kris segera menjelajahi setiap sudut toilet dengan kedua bola mata tajamnya. Namja tampan itu terbelalak kaget setelah berhasil menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya. Tiga hal yang tidak akan Kris pernah lupakan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Tao yang menangis dan meringis kesakitan.

Darah.

Dan seragam sekolah robek yang berserakan dimana-mana.

SIALAN!

.

.

"BRENGSEK, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HEH? JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUHNYA ATAU KALIAN AKAN MATI"

.

.

.

TBC

Pendek ya? ._. yaiyalah,soalnya ini bagian chap 3 yg sengaja aku potong #DiGantung

Jangan lupa review ya, soalnya aku lagi butuh semangat buat lanjutin ini FF T_T

Semngat aku buat lanjutin FF ini ngilang entah kemana, terbawa hanyut kali ya(?). #Abaikan Apalagi buat chap depan ff ini ratednya akan sedikit naik, jadi tambah malas deh -,-

Terima kasih buat Reader yg udah baca, Follow, and favs FF ini. Aku saying kalian semua *Cium atu-atu*

Last…Review!

Dan Selamat berpuasa bagi yg menjalankan.


End file.
